Concealed Positions
by NativeStar
Summary: Sam's POV as he waits with John for the vampires to take the bait – Dean.  This was written for missingspn on LJ for the prompt Dead Man’s Blood.


Title: Concealed Positions  
Author: NativeStar  
Word Count: 873  
Rating: K+ or PG,  
Warnings: Nothing really, no pairings, spoilers only for Dead Man's Blood.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Summary: Sam's POV as he waits with John for the vampires to take the bait – Dean. This was written for missingspn on LJ for the prompt Dead Man's Blood.  
A/N: Thanks to leiadiana on LJ for spotting a couple of grammatical errors, I've changed it since then so any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

Sam felt the cool dampness of the ground slowly seeping through the knee of his jeans. His breath fogged with each exhale and his legs were protesting against kneeling in the cold Colorado woods for over an hour. He flexed his fingers slowly, the last thing Dean needed was stiff and numb fingers on the crossbow trigger. Beside him, his father sat showing no sign of discomfort. Holding the crossbow loosely in one hand scanning the road as far as they could see, which wasn't much.

Below them, by the side of the road, Dean leant over the Impala's hood looking for all the world like a stranded driver with car trouble. At least that's what they hoped. Although John had been certain that even if they suspected something the vampires would probably still go for Dean. After all, they i _had /i _ just taken out Daniel Elkins, vampire slayer extraordinaire.

So this was the plan, the flawless, ex-marine, experienced hunter's plan. Dean as bait. Sam didn't like it. They were armed and prepared but for all their planning they really had no idea how it would go down. They could be too late. Was this how Dad and Dean felt when he was bait? Sam almost wished their roles were reversed. There wasn't this feeling of helplessness. He knew Dad and Dean would never let anything happen to him. He was at his safest in a way. Two sets of eyes focused on nothing more than making sure what they were luring in never got to Sam.

The waiting and watching was beginning to get to Sam. He was beginning to doubt whether vampires really did have your scent for life. Or maybe they just weren't as over confident as John would believe.

His dad hadn't hesitated on the decision of who was to act as bait. Sam hadn't questioned his choice, for once, but he did wonder why John had been so quick, not even considering Sam. Maybe John thought he wasn't ready, that he had been away from the hunt for too long? After all, he'd been out of the family business for four years, living a safe life free from fighting and the rigorous training of his childhood.

John tensed and suddenly, Sam caught movement down the end of the road. This was it. A woman was approaching Dean, dressed in a denim jacket, sleek dark hair and jeans. Her stance was provocative and while Sam couldn't hear anything it was clear what she wanted. Only Dean could pull the un-dead, Sam thought with a wry smile. He'd have to tease Dean about it later. Dean turned and replied to her but gave no sign confirming she was a vampire. But a vicious backhand soon answered that question. As Dean fell to the floor dazed, Sam rose to a crouch, thinking that this was when they stepped in, but a firm grip on his arm pulled him silently back down. He glared at his father in confusion but the effect was lost as John's gaze was firmly fixed on Dean. As if instead sensing Sam's confusion he murmured softly.

"Not yet."

From behind the woman another vampire approached, out of the shadows, tall and well built. He would have been a challenge to take down if they didn't have the advantage of the crossbows. Not for the first time, Sam prayed his father was right about the dead man's blood.

The woman grabbed Dean by the face and lifted him clear off his feet. Sam winced in sympathy; her long nails dug into Dean's jaw as he grasped her hands in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. His dad still didn't move. Why were they waiting? There was nothing he could do if she decided to snap Dean's neck. A thousand different ways she could kill Dean before he could do anything snapped through Sam's mind. His finger tensed on the trigger of the crossbow as she slowly lowered Dean, leaning in to steal a kiss.

The vampires were distracted and Sam saw what his father had been waiting for, together they rose simultaneously, took aim and fired. Both arrows hit their targets and Sam breathed a sigh of relief as Dean was released before scrambling down the incline to the road, drawing his machete. He moved to guard the other vampire as his father approached the woman and Dean. The blood soaked arrow had brought him to his knees and hope flared in Sam as the first part of their plan ended perfectly.

"Dammit. Barely even stings." She said like they were amateurs.

"Give it time, sweetheart. Arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you isn't it?" Sam heard the smile in his father's voice. For all it was about vengeance his father couldn't deny there weren't some parts of the job he didn't enjoy. A moment later she fainted, collapsing into Dean's arms.

"Load her up. I'll take care of this one." His dad ordered.

Cautiously Sam lowered his machete. The nod from his dad telling him everything he needed to know _I've got it. You did good kiddo_.

They were one step closer to the colt.

One step closer to killing the Demon.

* * *

Reviews are adored! Good or bad they're all welcome.

If you enjoyed reading this you may like to check out my other Dead Man's Blood missing scene. Honesty Comes at Night: John's thoughts as he listens to the police scanner while watching over his sons.


End file.
